


Week 5

by ofmessaline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Biting, F/M, not in a romantic sense though???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmessaline/pseuds/ofmessaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bit me today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 5

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I wrote it when I was twelve.

She bit me today. I wished so deeply that I could have struck her -- but I love her too much. The gash still bleeds, and I can feel her smirking a nearly a castle away.

I understand why she bit me: I've taken her from everything she's ever known. I'm quite selfish with her -- while she is here, no one but me is allowed to see her, let alone touch her or speak with her. I know that she must be lonely, but she is mine. Her own mother isn't allowed to see her.

Her mother! How had I forgotten?

I look out upon the earth. Barren...cold...deadly. I smile -- more souls for me. But my prisoner must not know of her mother's breakdown.

She is crying now, weeping really. I wish that I could go to her and hold her. But I know that she will only bite me, and I rather like my hands. Where did this go wrong? All I've ever done is love her.She asks for food and water, but I cannot grant her wish. If I allow her to eat without telling her the consequences of her actions, she might hate me more for ensuring that she cannot leave me. I do send some food from above to her, though. I wish I could give her the food myself, but I know if she pleads me to let her go I will break and release her with the most humble of apologies.

But as I have stated, I am selfish with her. I don't want to lose seeing her beautiful face, and I know that if her mother gets her back she would never be seen again.

Though she does not know this yet, we will be wed at the next new moon. When we join in matrimony, she will be mine...but they could still take her from me if I don't get her to eat. I don't wish to deceive her: she must eat it of her own free will.

I wish to speak with her, but find it a better idea to let her wander the gardens. She seems to cheer a little around the half-dead flowers and so do they. I wish that she would be that cheerful around me. Yes, I kidnapped her and yes, I plan on keeping her eternally, but I could make her happy. When I go up to the world, I could bring back little gifts like plants and flowers. One day I hope to bring her with me up there without the fear that she will run.

But, for now, I watch as she gets her hands on a pomegranate, coaxes it to split in half for her, and begins to eat it. I smile. She is mine.

Persephone...


End file.
